


Waking Up

by Thranduelflings



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hiddleston - Freeform, Tom fluff, Waking Up, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduelflings/pseuds/Thranduelflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with Tom . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

You woke up with a stir and a loud groan as the glistening yellow sun seeped in through the wide windows of the bedroom. A chuckle escaped the mouth of the man next to you and you rolled over, buried your face in the pillow and pulled the blanket of welcoming feathers and great warmth over your head.  
“Wake up,” he said, and you reached your hand over and placed it on his face, giving his mouth and his nose a quick squeeze.  
“What… What are you doing?” He laughed again, biting your palm gently.  
“Turning my alarm clock off…” You said slowly, your voice slurred, your eyes closed, and your hair swept messily over your tired face.  
“You should be glad I’m not your alarm clock… That thing is truly ghastly with it’s buzzing. Isn’t waking up this way nicer?” He said as he poked your side, it was gentle, yet enough to make you turn around and face him.  
“No, not waking up would be better… Way better.”  
He placed his hand on your warm cheek and his slender thumb caressed the smooth flesh. “Well… You have to wake up. Perhaps I could be a better alarm clock, hm?” And with that he sat up and you watched with your not-so-innocent eyes as the blanket fell around his waist, exposing a fair bit of his lean, tone muscle. He began to poke your side. “Boop. Boop. Boop,” he would say, his prods becoming harder each time and his voice raising.  
“Tom…” You started, trying to raise your voice to his level until you realised that you’d each be screaming. You slapped at his hand, and that made him laugh. You should really be getting up… It would certainly stop this. But, ah, the bed is, of course, too good to leave. You slapped him once more and finally rolled off the bed, pulling the blanket with you.  
There was a silence until he finally peeked his head over the edge of the bed to look at your tired, squirming body as it lay on the floor in the haphazard mess of the blanket. He sat back up, reaching down a long leg and a long toe which then poked your nose. “Boop,” he said once more with a loud laugh and you grabbed his leg, sat up and pulled him off the bed.   
“Shut. Up.” You said slowly, trying not to laugh.  
“But… But…” You looked up at him, he was pouting. Oh, what a child.   
“I said shut up, Thomas…” You laughed at that and lay your head upon his chest, closing your eyes.  
“Do you have a problem with waking up?” Tom said after a few moments and rolled his eyes at your snoring. “Fine… You win."


End file.
